Jokes
Little Richard (Junior) Baseball (07/28 04/22/1958 "Clem the Artist") Coo-coo clock (01.21 1952/02/24 "How to Make a Salad") Mice (01.12 12/15/1951 "Clean Politics") Navy (05.23 02/28/1956 "Cookie and Snorkel's Bundle of Joy") Santa Claus (16.13 12/13/1966 "The Fastest Cuspidor in the West") Monologues Airport gas 15.22 02/15/1966 "Half a Loafer is Better Than None" Boats (10.24 1961/05/16 "Freddie's Shipwreck") Dogs (13.11 12/10/1963 "The Mouth Shall Rise Again") Drivers 07.19 02/18/1958 "Appleby's Garage", 11.28 04/24/1962 - "How to Think Up a Television Title Without Being Sued", 12.01 09/25/1962 "Appleby's Guarding Angel" Fairy Tales (09.30 05/24/1960 "Clem and the Beanstalk") Fighters (08.31 06/23/1959 "McPugg in Hollywood", 11.34 06/26/1962 - "Cauliflower Loses His Birds") Food California peas (06.24 03/26/1957 "Fish Market", 09.02 10/06/1959 - "Clem's General Store", 16.12 12/06/1966 "Better Dead Than Wed") Flying (01.12 12/15/1951 "Clean Politics") Gambling (08.19 03/10/1959 - "San Fernando Loses the Dixie Queen", 11.19 01/30/1962 - "The Many Skeltons in Las Vegas") Health Diet (18.30 1969-04-22 "Kingdom of Iodine") Resorts (11.23 03/06/1962 - "Appleby's Bearded Boarder") Hospital (10.18 1961/03/27 "Deadeye & The Alamo", 10.28 06/13/1961 "Freddie Gets Sick") Medicine (10.11 1961/01/03 "San Fernando Cal", 11.08 11/14/1961 - "Clem's Other Clem") Doctors (12.30 05/07/1963 "A Midsummer Nut's Dream", 12.01 09/25/1962 "Appleby's Guarding Angel") Holidays Christmas (12.13 12/25/1962 "Freddie and the Yuletide Doll") ::Shopping (12.12 12/18/1962 "How the West Was Lost") ::Santa Claus (16.13 12/13/1966 "The Fastest Cuspidor in the West") Halloween (12.06 10/30/1962 "Rupert the Stupert") New Years (11.14 12/26/1961 - "Appleby's Office Party", 12.14 01/01/1963 - "Of Mouth and Men") Thanksgiving (06.07 11/20/1956 "Thankgiving", 12.08 11/20/1962 "Ten Baby Fingers and Twelve Baby Toes") Hunting Dogs (16.09 11/15/1966 "Gyp of the Old Block") Inventors 11.21 02/20/1962 "The Iceman Goeth" Minstral show 06.20 02/26/1957 "Showboat" Navy (05.23 02/28/1956 "Cookie and Snorkel's Bundle of Joy", 05.34 5/15/1956 "Castaways") Politics (03.s08 1954/09/08 "The Tooth, the Whole Tooth and Nothing but the Tooth" (Dewey), 10.03 10/11/1960 "Clem the Candidate", 10.04 10/18/1960 - "Deadeye and the Magician", 12.27 04/09/1963 "The Portrait of Dorian Appleby", 12.01 09/25/1962 "Appleby's Guarding Angel", 14.17 01/19/1965 "The Seven Year Wretch", 16.13 12/13/1966 "The Fastest Cuspidor in the West" (Christmas poem)) School (11.24 03/13/1962 "The Nine Lives of Freddie", 11.11 12/05/1961 "Mr. K Goes to College") Singers (08.30 06/02/1959 - "Freddie the Singer") Space program (08.12 01/13/1959 "Freddie and the Spies") Sputnik (07.11 12/17/1957 "Deadeye the Outlaw", 09.07 11/17/1959 - "Appleby the Weather Man", 09.30 05/24/1960 "Clem and the Beanstalk", 07.17 02/04/1958 "Beauty Parlor") Show business (01.21 1952/02/24 "How to Make a Salad", 17.22 02/13/1968 "Sheriffs Are Bought Not Made", 03.21 1954/02/09 "Deadeye and Indians", 08.11 01/06/1959 "San Fernando in Alaska", 10.25 1961/05/22 "Indiana", 19.06 10/28/1969 "Hominy and True Grit") Taxes 12.18 01/29/1963 "Haft a Lawyer is Better Than None" Texas (06.34 06/04/1957 "Freddie the Star", 09.12 12/29/1959 "Deadeye Turns in His Badge") Vacations Last resort (11.31 05/22/1962 - "Best Man Blues" ) Weather 07.32 05/27/1958 "Game Show", 15.22 02/15/1966 "Half a Loafer is Better Than None", 12.13 12/25/1962 "Freddie and the Yuletide Doll" Women workers 09.04 10/20/1959 "Lillian Martin"